


Werewolves

by hennethgalad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: Beren writes to Galadriel of Finrod's death.





	

 

                      Werewolves

  
   To the most gracious Lady Galadriel, from Beren son of Barahir. Greetings, may stars shine upon you, especially when your heart is dark.

   I am writing to tell you of your brothers last hours, since his final words were 'Tell Galadriel'.   
   First I must tell you that I wish it had been I who died, instead of him, but he had ordered us all to remain silent, and we were chained and helpless, in the dark pit.

   I am so full of grief I cannot conceive of what you must feel, but I offer you my sympathy and gratitude and service.

  My Lord Finrod was an astonishing, inspiring leader. If he had lived I would have followed him anywhere, without hesitation. He sang with such power even the nameless one was troubled, indeed for a brief time I dared to hope that Finrod would prevail, but alas, the power of a Maia, even one so forsworn, could not be gainsaid. Thus we were siezed, and dragged into the darkness.

  
  The werewolves, my Lady, I hesitate to even recall them, the clicking of their claws and the gleam of their rabid eyes in the dark, the reek of their breath, the hissing snarls, the sound of rending as they devoured the living flesh of our companions. My throat chokes and my eyes fill with tears as I recall the valour of the companions of Finrod, for none succumbed to the tortures of the werewolves, all perished in silence, though Gilthalion said 'Tell her I love her' at the end. I do not know who to tell but you.

  
   At length, I was half-mad with thirst, and the helpless fury of not even being able to scratch seemed the worst torment of all, the pain began to seem like a living thing, trapped inside me, trying to escape.

   My apologies my Lady, in my distress I fear I am becoming witless. My Lord Finrod himself never wavered, should I but breathe sharply, his calm voice would softly say 'Steady.' and soothe my agonised spirit. When but two of us remained, a time came when I felt the hot breath of the foul creature, and oh Eru, it licked my skin, Lady, had I drank or eaten I would have voided upon it, assuredly, but all that remained for me was to retch and shudder.

   Hearing my distress, Lord Finrod said then 'Tell Galadriel.' and uttered a note of music of such piercing clarity that I thought my heart had burst within me. I heard him heaving at the manacles and chains which bound him and as he sang again they were rent asunder and he grappled the werewolf that would have devoured me.

   My Lady that was the most grievous time, to be helpless, unable even to see what befell my Lord Finrod; but they fought long, he unarmed, starving, parched with thirst, unclothed, unshod; with just his hands and teeth he killed it, the werewolf of the nameless one.

   His valour is greater than his strength, for though he slew the monster, he too was slain, and my heart will remain forever with him, no matter what befall the worlds. As he requested me to tell you, I beg of you to remember your devoted servant Beren son of Barahir, and to commend me to My Lord Finrod, when Eru wills that your paths meet again.

 

 

 


End file.
